prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Model Behavior
Model Behavior is the 43rd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 18th in season three. Summary Ariane is embarrassed to have her father to meet Vinnie's family; Nattie struggles to support TJ. Recap Much as it seemed like Natalya and Tyson Kidd were never, ever, ever getting back together (like, ever), this week's “Total Divas” on E! officially brings our star-crossed Canadians back into each other's orbit, capping off their recent interactions with an official reconciliation over a romantic dinner. All is well until the passive aggressiveness starts up again, thanks to the WWE audience's chants of “Nattie’s Husband” that have plagued Tyson since his return. Natalya floats the idea of a modeling career as something to help him get out of her shadow, or at least give him a career path to call his own. Tyson “Blue Steels” the hell out of a test run photo shoot, which Nattie smiles and nods her way through despite the incorporation of two female models. That she eventually voices her concerns about her husband potentially being half-naked and hanging around half-naked women is no surprise. What is surprising is that Tyson agrees with her; the whole modeling thing isn't his bag, and he decides that being Nattie's husband, in all respects, is just fine with him. Being Cameron's dad, on the other hand, seems a bit more of a stressful affair, since he's meeting Vinnie's family for the first time. Cameron decides to spruce him up with some suit shopping and a trip to the dentist to fix his teeth so he can look as presentable as possible. Papa Cameron, whose name is Forrest, ultimately declines the suit and the dental procedure won't be done in time, so he shows up to the big family gathering in his natural element, leather coat a-flowin’ and social charm oozing from every word. He does misinterpret Vinnie's request for his blessing to marry Cameron as a confirmation his daughter is already engaged, which makes his post-dinner toast a tad confusing, but everyone seems happy in the end and Cameron's just ashamed she was afraid to let her dad be his usual, charming self. And speaking of being yourself, Paige is back in the limelight for another misadventure, this one involving the potential application of a rather tremendous chest tattoo as a tribute to her mother. The idea is nixed almost immediately by WWE brass, whose supposed authority over Paige's body doesn't sit well with the so-called Anti-Diva one bit. So, despite being shot down by her boss and her father, Paige stops by a tattoo shop and is about one second away from getting inked before Rosa Mendes and Alicia Fox, who are worried the impulse will cost Paige her job, call in Nattie for help. Paige settles for a small tat on her thumbs, and remains secure in the knowledge she has plenty of time to do reckless stuff that nobody else approves of. For now, though, she's just going to keep her job, thanks. Image Gallery Model Behavior 2.jpg Model Behavior 3.jpg Model Behavior 4.jpg Model Behavior 5.jpg Model Behavior 6.jpg Model Behavior 7.jpg Model Behavior 8.jpg Model Behavior 9.jpg Model Behavior 10.jpg Model Behavior 11.jpg Model Behavior 12.jpg Model Behavior 13.jpg Model Behavior 14.jpg Model Behavior 15.jpg Model Behavior 16.jpg Model Behavior 17.jpg Model Behavior 18.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Divas #43 at WWE.com * Model Behavior on WWE Network